Spiced honey and Angel Wings
by Izzifangirl
Summary: A Destiel (and slight Sabriel) fanfic:) I'm trying to develop this into a bigger story, I'll post chapters as often as I can. Please favorite and review!
1. Tears of Gold

4:36am

Dean sat up straight in his bed, breathing heavily. He was sweating, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the motel room, he leaned his head on the headboard, letting out a long breath. He had been dreaming of hell, for the first time in a while. The flashbacks of pain and remorse ever so often overcame him when he was at his weakest. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and leaned over to the nightstand, glancing at Sammy who was rolled over in his bed, seemingly sleeping peacefully. Dean switched on the dim light and glanced over at the blinking clock, first pulling a pair of pants he'd strewn tiredly last night over the clock and nightstand off of it. It was 4:39am.

Dean sat on the side of the bed and took several long, steadying breaths. He grabbed the pair of pants, he was in a shirt and underpants for sleeping. Then he got up from the bed, completely wide awake now, and turned around-

"Hello, Dean."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore at the trench coat-wearing, dark-haired angel that stood on the other side of the bed. "Cas- don't _do _that!"

"I am sorry," said Castiel unapologetically. Cas's piercing blue eyes were fixed on Dean, distinct even in the darkness.

"You'll never fucking learn, will you," said Dean again, shaking his head. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I have only just arrived," Cas replied, ignoring Dean's blaspheme.

Dean glanced at Sam's sleeping form. "Is he-?"

"He will not wake now."

Dean quickly walked around the bed to stand by Cas while pulling on his pants awkwardly. "What's the matter, then, Cas? Why are you here?"

Cas looked down. "I needed to talk to you," he said in his low voice.

Castiel smelled like spiced honey and angel wings. _I'm probably just hungry, _Dean thought to himself quickly, completely disregarding his feelings. _I'm tired. It's fine. _He cringed. _Oh fuck- I'm having fluffy angel thoughts…_

"Soooo," he said out loud, taking a step back from Cas and his fluffiness (_stop it, Dean_, he thought) "What did you want to talk about?"

Cas looked up at him, a strange look on his face, and said: "Not here. Someone could be listening." And before Dean could protest, he put two fingers to his forehead. Dean felt a distinct pressure and everything went dark.

A moment later, Dean staggered as he found himself, still barefooted, on a beach. The sun was setting and cast a warm glow on the perfectly smooth, soft, white sand and ocean that went out as far as he could see. Dean turned around slowly, taking in his surroundings. Behind him, the sand melted into a mysterious mist that, no matter how hard Dean tried, he could not see through. The beach stretched out as far as he could see in either direction. On one side he could vaguely see the rough outlines of some dark mountains. Dean laughed, slightly disbelievingly. "Dude, where are we, Cas?" he turned back to the angel. "Paradise?"

Cas didn't answer his question directly and said instead, "This place is protected. We will not be heard here. My brothers and sisters are shielded as well."

Even so, Castiel looked around briefly before saying stepping closer to Dean and saying: "I'm thinking more and more like a human, Dean. I don't know anymore- I don't know what's wrong or right- my connection to the heavens is failing, Dean. I actually _slept_ the other day. Angels don't do that." He paused, and gripped onto Dean's arm intensely, staring right into Dean's soul with his ice-cold eyes, shattering Dean with his penetrating emotions of uncertainty, fear and deep loneliness.

"I think- I think I'm losing my grace, Dean. I think I'm falling." Cas's eyes were wide with uncertainty.

Dean kind of liquefied inside and looked over at Cas's hand on his arm. He bit his lip, and tried for a smile. "Cas, it's like 5 in the morning.. Do you think this is a good time for a dramatic revelation?" he laughed uncertainly. Cas didn't crack a smile, and took his hand off of Dean's shoulder, turning away from him.

Dean didn't want to break the connection so quickly though. He put a hand on Cas's shoulder, tentatively at first, sighing inwardly when Castiel relaxed into the touch. Slowly, he turned Cas around, and looked into his eyes. "Fuck, Cas. I'm sorry. I'm shit at feelings, and I've never been a religious guy- what do you want me to say?"

Cas's eyes were rimmed with red, like he was going to cry, and they had turned dark and soulful. With them, the sky was darkening. 'I-I don't know. I want someone to understand. I want-" he broke off and stared up at the sky. Dean looked up too, hand still on his shoulder. The sky had darkened rapidly and a few stars were beginning to shine high up in the atmosphere. Across the ocean the sun was nearly gone, setting a blood red glare through the sea.

He looked back at Dean and said purposefully "I've given everything to help you, Dean. My brethren are dead. You're all I have left, Dean. I need you."

And with those words, Dean's perceptions of the world were shattered into a million pieces.

"I've got you, Cas. I'll help you through this. I've got you. Everything will be all right." He said roughly. Cas leaned into Dean, and they simply embraced. So many emotions coursed between them. A fear of crossing the boundaries between the angel and the human. Energy, a raging feeling that struggled beneath the surface. Anticipation for what was yet to come. And hope, raw and simple.

On one side of the hug, Dean stood straight, supporting Cas, who was huddled into him. His eyes stung with unexpected tears, but instead of letting go to wipe them away he held Cas tighter to him. His doubt melted away, spinning off and letting go of a part of Dean.

Cas had buried his face in Dean's shoulder. He stood in Dean's hard, muscly arms, holding him strongly. Something had broken inside of Cas, and on the other side, something fundamental had mended. His heaven-and-God faith was still intact, but another faith had arose. Faith for Dean Winchester. Faith that he knew that they would always have each other's backs, and loyalty to each other, everlasting, indestructible faith. And happiness, pure bliss to be standing there with Dean. Castiel's humanity was beginning to show.

They lost track of how long they stood there together in each other's arms. Stars began to fall around them, and it turned into beautiful golden rain that fell down to the ocean, and where the first golden streak hit, more followed. Eventually the stars stopped falling, and the sky remained dark but the ocean remained gold, and it rose and suddenly it was all around them, the gold shivering and spinning dynamically around the two. They weren't at any beach any more, Cas and Dean, just a space of light and shimmering gold tendrils that enclosed the two softly and warmly and tucked them in. Dean gazed up in wonder as it spun in slow-motion around them. The golden light was highlighting Cas's dark hair with a beautiful, angelic tint. Dean laughed out loud, surprising himself and Castiel, who came out of Dean's shoulder and looked around. Then Castiel did a beautiful thing too. He smiled. And Dean felt that it wasn't just the outside smile of Jimmy's face. It was _Cas_, on the inside looking out, shining out, coming out of his vessel. All around them, Dean realized, was Cas's smile- his pure joy- it seemed like the whole of the universe laughing with Dean.

"You're right." Cas said, and his voice was soft, but Dean could hear it all around him. 'Everything will be all right."

And in that moment, it seemed to be true. Because Castiel and Dean Winchester were in love, and nothing in the world could break them apart.


	2. Gabriel is a Dick Sometimes

Sam woke up after a dreamless night to the sound of someone singing… the theme song to the fake 'Supernatural' sitcom that the Trickster (or the archangel Gabriel, as he had revealed himself to be) had recently put them into. Sam groaned. _Great_.

_"Livin' the lie, just to get by-y-yyy. As long as we're moving forward- there's nothing we can't dooooo!" _Gabriel's voice sang. "Sammy, I know you're awake."

Sam groaned again and got out of bed. He hated that voice. It made him want to kill something. Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of him. "Personal space," grumbled Sam, blearily trying to wave him out of the way.

Gabriel (or 'Gabe' as Dean had nicknamed him) had been hanging around the brothers and Cas for a while now. At first, they'd tried to get him out. He would never fully leave though. If they told him to get out at night he would, hands raised in playful surrender, but would be there in the corner the next day, leaning against the wall with hands in pockets, a mischievous smile upon his face. Initially, all three were wary and distrustful of him. Gabriel had chosen no side in the apocalypse, the angry war between the angels and demons. Gabriel said that he liked 'hanging out with the gang' and for about a month now, he had stuck around.

But it wasn't until last week when they had started trusting him more. Sam and Dean were investigating a possible ghost case, taking a break from the end of the world. Cas had disappeared off somewhere. After finding several murders and a ghost, a showdown had ensued at a graveyard at midnight (the usual) and the brothers were having some trouble ganking the ghost. It wouldn't let them near its grave to burn and salt the bones. So, they fought a bit, Dean got knocked out, Sam was about to die, but then Gabriel arrived and saved the day, destroying the ghost with his white hot angelic power.

Of course, he probably only wanted them alive for 'lighting the candle' between Lucifer and Michael (as in becoming vessels for each warrior) but it was good to have an archangel around to save their asses, although neither Sam nor Dean would admit it. Plus, he kinda grew on you. Sam had gotten used to seeing candy wrappers on the floor, in the bathroom, stuffed into deep into the of the Impala's seats (which confused them, because they didn't let Gabe in the car). They couldn't get rid of him. So he stayed.

Sam had slept fully dressed, so he had no distractions when he turned around and didn't see Dean in his bed. His first reaction was to spin around to look at Gabriel, whose arms were crossed and had a smirk on his lips.

Before Sam could protest to him, Gabriel raised his hands. "I didn't do anything to your brother, Sam. Go to the other side of his bed and see for yourself." Growling under his breath, Sam walked around to look.

Dean lay sprawled out on the floor. His chest was rising and falling steadily. Next to him was Castiel, but he was sitting up, propped up against Dean's bed. He seemed to be sleeping as well. Sam knew full well that angels didn't sleep. He also knew that Dean had never in his life fallen off a bed while sleeping.

"Okay, what is this," he said, turning around again to face Gabe, half-expecting him to be gone. But the bothersome archangel _was_ still there.

"I- don't know, actually. I was waiting for you to wake to consult you."

Sam snorted. _A likely story,_ he thought, raising his eyebrows. Gabriel moved to step over Dean's body. "Right," said Sam sarcastically. "And it's not like I shouldn't believe you- you've been _so_ trustworthy. It's not like you've killed my brother a zillion times just for the fun of it, or-or put us into fucking _TV_ _land _just to prove a point!" Sam had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

'"Language, child" said Gabriel infuriatingly, shaking a finger at him. "I'm not lying. Castiel did this."

_Castiel…? That's new, but not surprising… _thought Sam. He tried waking Dean, and when he didn't- not to ice cold water, slapping or shaking, he assumed that Cas wouldn't wake either. _So not just simply sleeping, then._

"Okay!" said Gabriel. "So, those two weren't out all night drinking or whatever, I'm guessing."

Sam shook his head. Gabriel continued playing interrogator. "Where were you the night of the- fine…" he said, seeing Sam's I-am-going-to-fucking-murder-you-if-you-don't-shut-up expression. _Though really, Gabriel could take me out without lifting a finger, _Sam thought_. Empty threats, I guess._

Gabe lost interest in the two lying on the floor-or so it seemed to Sam. While Sam got out his laptop and 'researched', Gabriel had conjured up a net that hung suspended over the passed out Cas and Dean. Sam looked up from his laptop after a while.

"Are you rigging that up over them?"

"Hellllls yeah I am!" Gabe replied enthusiastically. Sam laughed slightly.

"And what exactly are you gonna put in it?"

"Ohhh, nothing special…just these-"

He snapped his fingers and about 2 dozen very real, very full, colorful water balloons appeared in it. "Cas won't know what hit him!"

"As long as you clean it up," Sam shook his head, unable to contain a laugh and went back to his work as Gabriel sniggered gleefully in the background.

When Dean and Cas finally awoke about an hour later, they were greeted by the water balloons emptying on their heads, Gabe nowhere to be seen. An angry Dean cursed at Sam, and Cas was a confused dripping mess. Sam told them it was Gabriel as he laughed his head off at their two sopping wet asses.

But he did notice, after that, Cas and Dean had changed. The way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other. Sam wondered what had really happened when they were out.

It made him wish he had his own angel. But he knew he had already made the choice. He had chosen the demon.


	3. Care for Dean

The next few days for Cas were a blur of furtive glances, small smiles and secretive glances between him and Dean. All days for Cas were blurred- being alive for as long as he was made the days and months, decades and centuries and millennia go by relatively quickly. But some moments seemed to slow down now, a new emotion emerging. Something light yet deep and frightening, soft and strong and raw and full of energy. And that was love.

He had watched humans for thousands of years, but never before like he watched Dean. He saw how the light fell glowing onto his face, how his lips curved up in a light mocking smirk when he was being sarcastic. And his eyes, a flawless green, how they widened ever so slightly when he looked at Cas. His lips were perfectly rounded and full and his voice always lowered and become rough, yet gentle, when he talked to Cas.

Castiel didn't understand about being straight or gay, homosexual or bisexual or not. He just felt that Dean had come home, had found his place with Cas. Cas hadn't understood why Dean had rebuffed Cas so much when they'd just met. Really, Castiel was genderless. Angels weren't 'biological' and therefore had no sex. It never occurred to him that Dean might've been more willing if he'd chose another vessel.

The place he had taken Dean was in his mind, like a dream-world that was only accessible through unconsciousness. It reflected his feelings and emotions and created a seemingly unbreakable world inside his head that he could bring others into.

He was still desperately worried about losing his grace. Cas thought about something Dean had said, _I'm shit at feelings. _Was that what these were? Feelings? Emotions? He wondered briefly what had happened to the righteous soldier Castiel who'd been emotionless and unaffected by the human state of mind. But he didn't want to care about that now. He wanted to care about _Dean. _He wanted to care for Dean until everything was dark and gone.

"Cas? Hey- um- Cas- are you listening to me?" Sam tentatively tapped Cas. Cas reacted in an instant. He threw Sam across the room and didn't even look up as he hit the wall. "Dammit, Cas!" Sam said, picking himself off the floor. He was sporting a bloody nose and a limp as he staggered across the room back to Cas.

Castiel hadn't realized it was Sam, having been so lost in thought. He was brought back to the present now, and turned to Sam. "I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, s'okay… just came to say that Dean wanted to talk to you… he's in his room-" But before he could finish his sentence, Castiel had disappeared. "-he was busy, and wanted me to get you…" Sam finished and touched his nose gingerly, wincing as he found blood.

They were at Bobby's place since it seemed like a good idea to regroup. Nobody could find any cases, and Lucifer seemed silent, so it looked like they were crashing at Bobby's for the weekend. Castiel was sticking around, and Sam thought he had an idea why…


End file.
